Payphone on the Street
by uljima
Summary: Karena disetiap hubungan jarak jauh, komunikasi dan pengertian adalah hal paling penting–dan kita telah gagal dalam menjalaninya. / summary sucks. / Sasusaku, AU.


**P**_**a**_**yph**_**o**_**n**_**e **__**o**_**n th**_**e**_** Str**_**ee**_**t**

A SasuSaku oneshot © uljima '13

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s): Visible typos. AU. Maybe OOC?

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari pertama di bulan Maret. Salju menutupi jalan dan nyaris segalanya hingga kota London terlihat seperti Kutub Utara. Padahal seharusnya kota paling sibuk se-Inggris ini sudah memasuki musim semi.

Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke hanya dapat melihat orang-orang merapatkan jaket super tebal mereka, memasang _earmuffs_, dan menggosok lengan dengan telapak tangan yang telah terbalut sarung tangan. Udara yang nyaris melewati minus 3 derajat-lah penyebabnya. Sasuke menggenggam erat dasar kantung jaketnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan dinginnya musim semi kali ini.

Sasuke sedang berada di London, menyelesaikan studi _master-degree_ nya di London School of Economics. Meninggalkan segalanya di Tokyo hanya untuk membanggakan orang tuanya sekali lagi. Ia masih haus akan ilmu pengetahuan sekalipun sudah menjadi calon pemimpin salah satu perusahaan berkaliber nasional milik keluarganya di ibukota Jepang.

Ia memilih berjalan kaki dari rumah profesor-nya menuju flat tempat ia tinggal dibanding menaiki _Double-decker_ bus –bus tingkat berwarna merah _trademark_ kota London–

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah pelan di trotoar ketika matanya menagkap bayangan kotak telepon umum yang tidak asing lagi di seberang jalan. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan Tokyo; keluarganya, rumahnya, bahkan anjing peliharaannya. Lelaki itu melirik lampu lalu lintas yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi warna merah, lalu berlari dengan cepat ke seberang.

Dia membuka pintu kubikel merah itu dan meraba setiap kantong di jaket, kemeja, dan celana bahan-nya. Hanya tersisa beberapa koin 50 sen. 'Mungkin cukup untuk menelpon ke rumah' pikirnya. Setelah memasukkan satu koin, ia menunggu telponnya tersambung. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara lembut ibunya.

"Halo?"

"_Kaa-san_!" sapanya. "Ini aku, Sasuke,"

"Sasuke!" kali ini terdengar suara ibunya yang terdengar seperti diredam sesuatu. Sasuke berasumsi ibunya terlampau kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kedaan di London?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, London sedikit dingin sore ini. Bagaimana kabar kalian disana?" tanyanya

"Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab ibunya. "Ayahmu sedang meeting dengan Tuan Namikaze di kantor. Ah_ Kami-sama_! Aku rindu sekali padamu, nak. Kapan kau akan pulang? Usahakan pulang sebelum _nii-san_-mu menikah, ya?" katanya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Mungkin musim panas tahun ini."

Sasuke memang sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tokyo, ibunya tidak melarang. Tapi, sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa ibunya tidak ingin anak laki-laki bungsunya ini pergi jauh.

Ah, ya. Sasuke tentu saja ingat pada Sakura. Gadis spesialnya yang sudah lebih dari setengah tahun tidak dikabarinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi karena dia memang sibuk. Tugas menumpuk dari profesornya selalu menuntut untuk dikerjakan, belum lagi penelitian di lapangan. Ia memang terobsesi dengan nilai sempurna, jadi, nyaris setiap detik ia belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang senang. Sebagai tambahan, ia juga tidak bisa pulang pada libur tiap musimnya karena ia memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di café.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?" tanyanya pelan. Ibunya diam selama beberapa detik dan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Selah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "_Kaa-san_?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Oh. Sakura? Ya… dia baik-baik saja. Coba telpon dia ketika kau ada waktu, ya?" jawab ibunya dengan nada antusias palsu, diikuti tawa pahit. Hal ini sangat mengganggu pikiran Sasuke; pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa makan sekalipun kau sibuk. Minum vitamin agar badanmu selalu sehat, dan jaga kesehatan!" ibunya mulai berceramah lagi. Ceramah kesehatan yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. "_Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu…" Sasuke bahkan dapat mendengar ibunya terisak menahan tangis.

"_Kaa-san_, jangan menangis. _Kaa-san_ harus jaga kesehatan juga. Dan jangan lupa minum vitamin juga," dan setelah itu Sasuke dan ibunya berbicara cukup lama, hingga ia harus memasukkan koin ekstra beberapa kali. Ibunya bercerita tentang hal apa saja yang mungkin dirindukukannya dari Tokyo. Satu hal yang tidak diberitahukannya; berita tentang Sakura. Uchiha Mikoto selalu menghindari topik yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Di akhir pembicaraan, Sasuke menutup telpon dengan satu pertanyaan besar yang memenuhi kepalanya; ada apa dengan Sakura?

Sasuke mengecek nomer telpon Sakura di handphonennya sambil memegang beberapa koin yang tersisa. Ia menggenggam gagang telpon lagi, tapi merasa ragu untuk menekan nomernya. Terakhir kali ia bicara dengannya, mereka sedang bertengkar tentang lamanya Sasuke tidak memberi kabar. Sakura sering mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Sasuke tapi tidak direspon dengan baik oleh Sasuke, dan ia masih merasa bersalah hingga sekarang. Ditambah lagi sekarang Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghubungi Sakura.

"Halo?" bukan suara lembut Sakura yang menyambutnya. Bukan pula suara Haruka, sepupu Sakura yang tinggal bersamanya. "Halo? Apakah ini benar rumah Sakura?"

"Ya, ini siapa?"

"Kau siapa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan lawan bicaranya, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. "Aku Sasori, tunangan Sakura."

"Tunangan?" aku pasti salah dengar –batinnya. "Dimana Sakura? Bolehkah aku bicara dengannya?"

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"_Moshi-moshi_?" suara malaikat terdengar di seberang.

"Sakura, ini aku, Sasuke..." Sasuke berusaha untuk menjaga nada suaranya terdengar biasa. Ia menyadari bahwa caranya berbicara terdengar penuh kerinduan yang mendalam, sekalipun dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyembunyikan nada dingin yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, tapi Sasuke mendengar nafasnya memburu dan tertahan, seolah sedang menutup mulutnya tanda dia _shock_. "Sasuke? Kau Sasuke?"

"Ya," sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan apapun, Sasuke menyela, "Aku merindukanmu." Ya, Sasuke sangat merindukannya. Sementara Sakura masih _shock_. "apa kau merindukanku juga?" tanyanya, "Siapa dia?" Sasuke menanyakan banyak pertanyaan padanya.

"Dia tunanganku. Ibuku mengatur perjodohan untukku dengan laki-laki lain lima bulan lalu. Aku selama ini telah bersama orang lain, Sasuke-_kun_. Kami akan menikah dalam dua bulan." Sakura mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban, tanpa dosa. Sementara Sasuke merasa dirinya bisa kolaps kapan saja.

"Kau berbohong?"

"Tidak, Sasuke." Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, mendengar isakan kecil yang berusaha sebisa mungkin ditahan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Akulah yang melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menjadi gadis baik-baik yang menunggu orang yang dicintainya yang berada di benua lain lebih dari 6 bulan. Aku butuh seseorang disampingku selama kau mengacuhkanku. Dan Sasori _senpai _sangat baik padaku selama ini. Awalnya, ia mengingatkanku padamu, tapi kalian berdua adalah pria yang baik; jadi aku merasa sangat beruntung." Sekarang Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. "Aku _pernah_ mencintaimu. Tapi aku lebih mencintainya sekarang,"

"Tapi Sakura, kupikir kau bisa menungguku sebentar lagi."

"Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan kesetiaan dari perempuan yang sangat merindukan pacaranya tapi dia tidak bisa memeluknya ketika ia membutuhkannya." Ucap Sakura. "Aku membutuhkanmu hari itu, Sasuke. Ketika aku tidak lulus wawancara, ketika aku sakit, ketika aku sedih dan ketika aku merindukanmu. Tapi percakapan via telpon memang tidak akan pernah cukup. Aku harus bicara padamu secara langsung. Ingat ketika kau menelponku terakhir kali? Saat itu aku sedang _badmood_ karena lamaranku ditolak di salah satu perusahaan. Kau tidak pernah mendengar cerita apapun dariku; kau hanya ingin aku yang mendengar ceritamu. Segalanya selalu tentangmu dan dirimu."

"Tolong, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi," pinta Sasuke. Suaranya sedikit merengek; terdengar seperti anak laki-laki yang putus asa ingin bonekanya kembali. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini, tapi dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Aku ingin memberikannya, tapi ini sudah terlambat, Sasuke. Maaf. Bisakah aku menutup telponnya sekarang?" jawab Sakura berat hati. "Jaga kesehatanmu."

Lalu terdengar nada panjang pertanda sambungan telponnya sudah terputus. Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Dia menggantungkan harapan pada orang yang sebenarnya sudah meninggalkannya sejak awal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal semacam itu, ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya dan Sakura dapat saling memaafkan setelah kejadian pertengkaran mereka beberapa bulan lalu, bahkan ia sudah dapat membayangkan betapa senangnya Sakura saat ia memberitahu ia akan kembali ke Tokyo dalam beberapa bulan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sasuke pernah menonton beberapa film tentang kesuksesan hubungan jarak jauh—tipikal film remaja putri yang menguras air mata, menurut Sakura—tapi kisahnya sendiri jauh berbeda dengan film-film itu. Tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk dirinya. Padahal, rencanannya adalah melamar Sakura sesegera mungkin setelah ia kembali ke Tokyo.

Sasuke lalu keluar dari kubikel telpon umum itu dengan kaki lemas. Marah, sedih, kecewa, dan perasaan lain bercampur aduk menjadi satu di hatinya. Apakah ini rasanya patah hati? Ia bahkan baru mengetahuinya beberapa menit lalu dan itu berada jauh dibawah kemampuannya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu mulai berjalan sepanjang trotoar di tengah cuaca ekstrim itu.

'Apakah ini karena aku terlalu sibuk belajar di sini? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu pada dunia bahwa aku bisa menjadi lebih dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Sakura...' ia lalu menengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan butiran-butiran kristal beku bernama salju jatuh di wajahnya.

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_-Maroon 5's Payphone-_

_-_Owari-

* * *

A/N: Sebenernya ini draft lama, dari akhir Februari. Aslinya fiksi, tapi jadi fanfiksi seru juga sepertinya. Dan memang susah ternyata bikin Sasuke tetep IC /_sighs_. Se-gak-manusiawinya Sasuke, dia pasti sakit hati kalo ditinggal pacar, kan? Hahaha. Di otak saya, Sasuke itu kayak es krim. Dingin diluar, lembut dan manis di dalam. Asik.

Ah. Saya jadi kangen Chen. /abaikan.

_Until next time,_

Uljima. [ 130710, 10.40pm ]


End file.
